cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Markfrancos
markfrancos recently moved to the UCR and nothing is presently known of his doings. markfrancos was a long term member of The Global Protection Force,moving their in there early days.He has been a loyal member of the Alliance who has served in several Government posts within the government structure as well as leading the alliance.These have included being the longest serving member of the Lower Quorum,serving the membership since its creation all the way to its dismissal in consecutive terms. He then moved onto a post with Internal Affairs,taking up a joint position as Deputy Minister,looking after the Academy and other newcomer related activities. He moved on to Defence serving in the position of Deputy Minister of Defence after being promoted from being a Battalion Commander.He has worked hard within that department in a main team of 3,being himself,Commander Ragnar and Cress.Together they have made the Defence department what it is today,however we cannot forgot the great work of the MOD's Predecessor Get Sum who did wonders for the department. Overall he has served in Lower Government and been successful throughout. So successful, in fact, that the honorary title of "Commander" was conferred upon him by Walsh the Beloved, Red Ass Commander of the Screaming Red Asses. Subsequently, markfrancos, along with Commander Ragnar, became a founding member of the highly exclusive, slightly reclusive Commander Club channel on IRC. Promotions followed for the now experienced nation, he took command of the Ministry of Defence 2 days before the entry of GPF into the Dave War. He led the armies of the GPF, despite suffering horrendous losses GPF proved a point and markfrancos was marked for greatness. After the Dave War, GPF almost collapsed in on itself, from a pre war level of 1.6m ns it fell to its lowest total of around 800k ns. With the changes in GPF, markfrancos achieved promotion, it was later found out from sources that markfrancos had always been planned for the leadership of the alliance, even back in the early days. He took command of the external affairs of the alliance and solidified GPF's position with its allies and negotiated new and upgraded Treaties with its friends. markfrancos became a Deputy Secretary General of the alliance, and would slowly take command of the GPF until one day it was announced the Dictator had formed a coup and taken command of the GPF Palace starting the rule of the 4th Secretary General of the GPF. Despite a coup taking place within GPF in early January 2013 by a group of 3 who had managed to take admin control of the forums, markfrancos managed to negotiate the surrender of the coup members. Despite being the victim of the coup, he managed to emerge all the stronger with several unlikely sources saying that he handled the coup well. Technically with the mask of Secretary General mask going to another for around 24 hours, he now becomes the first to serve twice as Secretary General. Senate markfrancos is the youngest to hold a senator position in Yellow alongside being at the time the smallest in the Yellow Top 100 to be elected in position #100. At the time of 9th May 2013 he was the youngest and smallest senator in the game. Political Influence Category:Individuals